Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hunting decoys, and in particular to hunting decoy assemblies having mobile support platforms.
Description of the Prior Art
Wild turkeys are commonly hunted as game animals. Decoys are often used when hunting wild turkeys to encourage the turkeys to come within the range of a concealed hunter. Decoys are available in many types and styles, including toms, jakes and hens of a variety of configurations.
Decoy sleds have been used in the prior art to move decoys so that they appear more realistic and lifelike. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,909 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0175300 both disclose mobile decoy systems that utilize a sled with runners for sliding over the ground surface to move a decoy.
There is a need for an improved mobile hunting decoy system for attracting wary turkeys or other targeted animals into a desired area.